


Card X: The Wheel

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wheel: luck, destiny, an unexpected turn of events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card X: The Wheel

Card X: The Wheel

_Luck, destiny, an unexpected turn of events_

Change is in the Cards

 

Rolls off the tongue

Slipping and turning like the image it stands for

_La Ruota Della Fortuna_

The Wheel of Fortune

The card of change

It brings low things high and high things low

Constant turning

Never ceasing

Never stopping

A country peaks and falls

A leader rises from the ashes

_Help us…_

_Help… us…_

_For we cannot, will not, cannot help ourselves_

A wash of green caffeine

To wake the comatose

But most of all to _change_

For we live for change now

We are encircled by _La Ruota_

_La Bella Ruota… the beautiful wheel_

_La Ria Ruota… the terrible wheel_

_La Ruota Inevitabile… the inescapable wheel_

We live for money-change

To help us live

To help our children live

The life they were meant

_Once more, a wheel_

_Living for something to live by_

 

_O Bella Fortuna, Bella Ruota_

_Thou hast brought a mighty nation to its knees_

_Once again_

_I do not doubt your power_

_I beg of you_

_Turn quickly, quarter turn_

_Just enough out of the abyss_

_To let us mortals lose our primal terror_

_You affect the universe_

_O card of change_

_So let my next card be **The Sun**_

_The card of hope…_


End file.
